


Lauren’s Date

by Petroselinum_crispum



Category: flatmates - Fandom, millie inbetween
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Protected Sex, Saliva as Lube, also is the coffee guys name is Dave in this, bi character, by niche I mean there’s literally no fics of it, cus he genuinely doesn’t have a name, im also taking this time to beg the bbc for series two, literally give me series two or I will die, lowkey funny but also why doesn’t he have a name, of flatmates that is, this is a very niche fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum
Summary: What could have happened if Lauren and yas had knocked down the door a little laterAka full blown smut because I would like this fandoms first fic to be porn
Relationships: Craig Taylor/frothy coffee guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lauren’s Date

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I named the coffee guy Dave cus he straight up doesn’t have a name lmao
> 
> Also why doesn’t this fandom exist flatmates is the greatest show ever
> 
> Also also coffee guy is very enthusiastic with consent because consent is sexy dudes

Craig didn’t expect it, one minute they were talking then next minute Lauren’s coffee guy had his lips on Craig’s. He practically shit himself.  
Coffee guy pulled away quickly.  
“Sorry mate, I think I got the wrong end of the stick”  
“No no it’s my fault”  
“I think I’ll just” he went to leave.  
Craig grabbed his arm “wait”  
“What?”  
Craig pulled coffee guys head down and kissed him, properly this time instead of just standing frozen.  
“So I didn’t accidentally kiss a straight guy”  
“Bi”  
“Good”  
The next kiss was deeper, and they stumbled backwards till craig hit the tiled wall, his hat falling of his head to the floor.  
“You okay with this”  
Craig nodded and coffee guy moved his attention to Craig’s neck, biting kisses just below his scruffy beard. Their hands scrambling to remove clothes. Coffee guys shirt was undone and Craig’s jeans were round his knees when he paused.  
“What’s your name by the way”  
“Dave”  
“Well Dave, condoms are in the cupboard under the sink, lube is somewhere near the bath”  
Dave headed to the sink pulling a condom from the nearly empty box.  
“Can’t find lube, you good with spit”  
“Yeah alright”  
Dave pulled his cock from his jeans and ripped open the condom packet.  
“How much prep do you need”  
“At least a little, it’s been a while”  
Dave sucked on a few of his fingers for a second before tugging down Craig’s boxers and slipping a finger in, feeling the shorter man tense slightly around him.  
“You okay”  
“Yeah, just gimme a minute”  
A few minutes later and Dave was pumping three fingers into Craig’s writhing body.  
“That enough or do you need another”  
“It’s enough”  
Dave removed his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at Craig’s entrance.  
“You definitely ready”  
“Just fuck me already”  
Dave thrust in causing Craig to grunt slightly before letting out a low moan.  
They set a rapid pace, connecting their lips again in a messy kiss, a string of moans still making their way out.  
Craig moved a hand between his legs to jerk himself off and soon he was shaking with an orgasm, his ass tensing around Dave causing him to come too.  
They were still catching their breath when there was a series of thuds on the door and a yell of “Craig!”  
“Shit”  
Dave pulled his softening cock out of Craig and tucked himself back into his trousers, Craig pulled his jeans up and buttoned them as fast as he could.  
There was another thud and the dodgy lock on the door failed, allowing the door to swing open and Lauren, Yas and Dec catching them like rabbits in headlights.  
“What are you doing”  
“Wait uh laurs, it’s not what it looks like”  
Dave nodded awkwardly to Craig, “I better get going,”  
“See you later”  
And with that Dave left the room.  
“Did you just fuck my date”  
“Technically the other way round”  
“Oh my god I can’t deal with you”  
Yaz began pushing everyone out with a “sorry but if I don’t go now I’m gonna piss myself”  
“So did Craig bang Lauren’s date”  
“No dec, Craig just got banged by my date. What just happened”  
Craig just shrugged “sorry?” before heading into the living room.


End file.
